The Geeks Get the Girls
by Inusgrl90
Summary: Reposted OneShot Songfic. Slippy is desperate for a girl, and one Friday night, his wish is fulfilled.


Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or the song The Geeks Get the Girls by American Hi-Fi , how many times must I tell you people that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slippy Toad stretched as he walked up to and sat on a barstoll at the bar. He was in a nightclub that he routinely visited every Friday night because it was the best place to find a girl, he'd heard. Slippy was a lonely man and he was desperate for a girl but always got rejected and called a geek.

Slippy looked around the dancing animals when he swore he saw an angel walking up to the bar.

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right. __At the bar when he sees her coming over._

Slippy stared at the ruby furred vixen, having never seen anyone as beautiful as her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came up and he panicked.

_What you gonna do, if she walks up to you. __Tongue tied, better get yourself together._

The vixen sat in the barstool next to his and he looked around desperately, then noticed his glass was empty. Using it as a chance to think of something smooth to say to her, he ordered another drink. Once he got it, he downed it, hoping the beer would possibly loosen him up a bit.

_Pound another drink, to give him time to think. __What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine._

It did the exact opposite. His head filled with all the lines he had heard but his voice wouldn't work. His heart pounded as he tried to say something, but couldn't.

_All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard. __When it came to mind, he couldn't say a word._

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right. __Even losers can get lucky sometimes. __All the freaks go on a winning streak. __In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls._

Slippy watched as the vixen got up and went to the dance floor. She had talked to him a bit, even told him her name but like the idiot he was, he already forgot it. He sweated even more and sighed a bit, angry with himself.

_Got her holding steady, forgot her name already. __Sweatin' hard, not a smooth operator._

His gaze never left her as he watched her move her body to the beat of the techno song that had just started. She looked so hot and...perfect. Slippy decided to make a bold move and left the bar after paying for their drinks, going up to her asking her the line Falco had taught him.

_She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song. __He's got the line is it your place or mine?_

Slippy stared as she turned and left the bar after hearing him and sighed sadly. It'd happened again, why had he gotten his hopes up in the first place. He decided to leave to his house so he could try and heal his pain by doing what he always did, work on complicated math problems and blueprints.

He left the bar and stared at what he saw in surprise.

_She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong? __But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long?_

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right. __Even losers can get lucky sometimes. __All the freaks go on a winning streak. __In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls._

Slippy woke the next day in his bed, the memory of last night still fresh in his mind. He looked over, but didn't see the vixen on the other side. He sighed, guessing she was just a one night stand type of girl. He had hoped for a serious relationship.

_The very next day, he guessed she ran away. __His one and only in his bed so lonely_

He was about to get out of bed and start another day alone when the creaking of his bedroom door caught his attention.

_But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin. __Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream. _

Slippy smiled back at the vixen, wanting to shout it around the world that he had finally gotten a girl and that girl...was Fara Phoenix.

_And all around the world, people shout it out. __The geeks get the girls._

_Last night he finally got it right. __Even losers can get lucky sometimes. __All the freaks go on a winning streak. __Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls._

_Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? This is my first songfic so sorry if it isn't good. Also, sorry if I got Fara Phoenix wrong, I don't really know her. Sorry if it's short too, I got the idea for this songfic at like 1 a.m so I didn't have a lot of time to think it through fully. deleted this fic, so I changed it and decided to repost it for the heck of it. Please review, thanks.


End file.
